Soldier (Youngblood)
The Schutzstaffel Soldier (Soldat) of the 1980s can be found in occupied New Paris, with a sizeable chunk of the Wehrmacht having pulled out of the United States in the wake of the Second American Revolution. It is the enemy from Wolfenstein: Youngblood. Background In the wake of the liberation of the United States and the formation of the Global Resistance, a large section of the Wehrmacht has presumably been pulled back to defend the home territories of the Greater German Reich in Europe, including occupied countries such as France from attacks by the galvanized resistance. As a result, a large militarized presence can be found in many of the cities in Europe occupied by the Nazis. Appearance The Nazi soldiers of the 1980s generally use much of the same equipment as their 1960s counterparts (likely due to budgetary and logistical considerations), but with some seemingly aesthetic modifications. Instead of wearing grey army fatigues and body armor, these Nazi soldiers wear leather vests and uniforms with modernized ballistic face masks. The equipment used by elites in their ranks, such as shotgunners, soldiers and marksmen, appear to have changed little since the 1960s. The new soldier types are the Jager (german for Hunter), combat medics, neosoldat, diesel-flamethrower soldat and the Hammersoldat. Status Enemies in Youngblood have a unique enemy status system that has not been seen in past titles. Enemies have levels which determine their health, how much damage they inflict against the player, and their resistance to damage dealt by the player. Enemies now possess Levels All enemies in Youngblood have levels to measure their strength, which tends to increase with players as they level up. However, there are some instances in which enemies have affixed levels, in which case, players may downed even with one shot. It is advised to watch out for enemy levels; if the level is shown with skull, you are much less likely to beat the enemy. Enemy Ranks Enemy Rank is shown as Roman numerals; the higher the number, the more barrier they have visibly and practically. For example, Neosoldat IV is more durable than Neosoldat II. Rank I wip Rank II wip Rank II wip Rank III wip Rank IV wip Rank V wip Barriers Some enemies have barriers added to their red HP bar. There are two variants of the barrier: the soft barrier, which is shown as a narrow white rectangle, and armor-piercing weapons are less effective. It is recommended to use weapons such as Maschinenpistole or Blitzgewehr, as they have a higher rate of fire. The hard barrier, which is shown as a broad white square with a transparent center. This barrier is is vulnerable to the more power weapons so it is recommended to use armor-piercing weapons such as the Pistole, Sturmgewehr or Laserkraftwerk. Types Soldaten (Soldiers)= Soldiers (soldaten) are basic grunt infantry used by the German Reich in Paris. They are equipped with the Sturmgewehr assault rifle, and are clad in black armor and uniform. They wear the same uniform and the same face mask as their counterparts from the 1960s. They have average health and no barrier. |-|Neosoldaten (Neo-soldiers)= Neosoldaten are Nazi light infantry in Paris. They are equipped with the Blitzgewehr submachine gun and clad in a red uniform instead of black. They also appear to wear a ballistic face mask with glowing eyes. The Lab X Guard is a black-uniformed variant of the Neosoldaten. The ballistic face mask is of the same design as the one used by the Elite Soldiers in the 1960s. They have average health and no barrier. |-|Schlafsoldaten (Sleep Soldiers)= Schlafsoldaten are Nazi off-shift soldiers, in shirt and pants. They are primarily encountered aboard the Nachtfalter or in Riverside around the Nachtfalter crash wreckage, have very low health and no barrier, and are easily taken care of. |-|Gestaposoldaten (Gestapo Soldiers)= Riot control units utilized by the German Reich in New Paris, equipped with Blitzgewehr. Gestapo soldiers are recognizable by their distinct khaki uniforms. Uniforms worn by lower ranked Gestaposoldaten closely resemble the real life Sturmabteilung (SA) uniform, a paramilitary organization of Nazi Party, which lost prominence following the Nigh of Long Knives incident of 1934. Their collar even has "SA" sign, so they may have been resurrected as part of Gestapo. Higher ranked Gestaposoldaten wear uniforms similar to riot control gear. They have average health and no barrier. |-|Dieselsoldaten (Diesel Soldiers)= Specialized units of the Wehrmacht equipped with diesel-powered flamethrowers. They wear orange uniforms and can be easily spotted due to the light their flamethrowers emit. They wear fireproof uniforms, but this is not apparent when flamethrowers are used against them. They have average health, high soft barrier, and are Elite rank troops. |-|Sichtsoldaten (Marksmen)= Specialized sharpshooter units of the Wehrmacht equipped with a semi-auto marksman variant of the Sturmgewehr assault rifle. They appear to wear a tactical visor similar to the Marksman elites of the 1960s. Uniform is light gray. They have below average health, below average soft barrier, and are Elite rank troops. |-|Medizinsoldaten (Medicine Soldiers)= Combat medics deployed by the German Reich, equipped with Blitzgewehr or Kugelgewehr. They often heal soldiers around him. Clad in white uniform and rather tall height like Kugelsoldaten. They have very low health but high soft barrier. |-|Kugelsoldaten (Shotgunners)= Heavily-armed Wehrmacht close-quarter infantry possessing the Kugelgewehr shotgun. They wear bulkier armor than their regular counterparts, and are similar to the Shotgun elites of the 1960s. Being equipped with shotguns, they tend to charge into close range and rely on their hard armor to protect them. Kugel means round, so it would probably refer to their buckshot ammunition. They have slightly above-average health, slightly above-average hard barrier, and are Elite rank troops. |-|Hammersoldaten (Hammer Soldiers)= Heavy infantry units equipped with the Hammergewehr, a heavy automatic shotgun with multiple rotating barrels. They are almost as big as Supersoldaten but are just normal humans wearing heavy armor. They have significantly reduced speed and mobility due to their heavy weaponry. They are very durable with high health and high hard barrier, and are Elite rank troops. |-|Jäger= Female specialists of the Wehrmacht. Jägers are an all-female unit wearing full-body jumpsuits, a full-torso cuirass, and spacesuit-like helmets, and are equipped with the Sturmgewehr. They are noticeably faster and more agile than regular troops. They have above-average health, above-average soft barrier, and are Elite rank troops. |-|Techniker= Engineers and mechanics working under the Reich, clad in overalls. They are equipped with Blitzgewehrs loaded with special fletchette rounds. They have low health and no barrier and are easily taken care of via headshot. |-|Akademiker (Scientist)= Scientists working under the Reich. Regular scientists are equipped with the Blitzgewehr, wear white lab coats, and have low health. Lab X Akademikers wear black lab coats, are equipped with the Elektrokraftwerk, and have low health and low soft barrier. Trivia * The Sichtsoldat's visor is a callout to Cyberpunk classics such as Ghost In The Shell. * The Wehrmacht's Soldaten and Neosoldaten personel together with some Gestaposoldaten wear SS bolts used by the Waffen SS on their helmets while neither actually being part of the SS. * Gestaposoldaten personel wear uniforms and insignias inspired by uniforms of the Sturmabteilung. Their uniforms incorrectly feature the Wehrmachtsadler breast eagle on the right side of the uniform and some odd badge with the type of Reichsadler painted on Wehrmachts helmets on the left side. * The Gestapo was a plainclothes secret police organization that did not have any soldierly personnel within their ranks, although this could have changed by 1980. * Although Tier 5 Neosoldaten are shown as possessing soft barrier in the tutorial screen, in-game Tier 5 Soldaten, Neosoldaten, and Gestapo troops do not have any barrier, similar to their lower tier counterparts. Gallery Wolfenstein youngblood 032719-8.jpg|The Terror Twins massacre multiple Nazi soldiers on board a zeppelin above New Paris. Wolfenstein-youngblood.jpg|A Nazi soldier shoots at one of the Terror Twins while backed up by a Panzerhund and a Drone. wolfenstein-youngblood-nazi-soldiers-uhdpaper.com-4K-9.jpg 7703b778352733.5caa8d6be09dc.jpg|Sichtsoldat concept art. 620c0278352733.5caa8d6ce7a81.jpg|Jäger concept art. Gestapo.jpg|Light armored Gestaposoldat. labxtech.jpg|X-Lab Akademiker. They are equipped with Elektrokraftwerk. Jager2.jpg|Jager without helmet. labxsoldat.jpg|Neosoldat in Lab X. Soldiers-Enemy-Tiers.jpg|Soldiers on the enemy tiers tutorial. Category:Enemies Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood enemies